playstationfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival: The Outbreak/Chapter 3: A New Frontier
This is chapter 3 of Survival: The Outbreak. For the previous chapter see here. Survival: The Outbreak/Chapter 2: The Government's Status and Survival: The Outbreak/Chapter 1: Introduction. Part 1: Unfinished Business As the survivors stay in D.C. a few more days, their last goal is to find the airport and clear it out. Joseph Capelli and Jan Templar will be leading the onslaught, as Darren Bridges is recovering. Joseph Capelli: Are we ready for this? It's time to stand tall. Jan Templar: Back up! I'm firing at the door. Jan Templar fires his M4 at the glass door, breaking it. Two walkers walk out and attempt to attack the survivors. Dante Garza: (Wielding a sword) Haha, eat silver! Jan Templar: Okay, continue through. The survivors press on and reach the luggage section. More zombies wander toward the living. Dante Garza: More than the entrance! Your kidding right? Dutch, a little help. Dutch: My pleasure. Dutch shoots his M32 Hammer at the zombie group. Dutch: Took years of practice. I'm sure you wouldn't understand, idiots. Joseph Capelli: Quit with the insults, Dutch. We're in a world of undeath. Dutch: Whatever you say, "Cappy". Joseph Capelli: You want to be fed to the walkers!? Didn't think so, stop running your mouth. Nathan Drake: You know, I could kill him now... Joseph Capelli: No time, Nate. Nathan Drake: Elena and I will head down the hall. The "storage" room is sure to have weapons intact. Kessler: I think I'll go with Drake also. He probably needs a little help anyway. As the three open the door and enter the hallway, it is strangely empty. Elena Fisher: Seems a bit to quiet. Load your weapons and be ready for anything. Kessler: I'll enter this office. Kessler enters the office only to find plane blueprints, a name tag, that read "Gerald Williams" and some old paperwork. Kessler: I found plane blueprints! Everything else is useless. Nathan Drake: Nothing over here either. Continue on. As the three continue through the hallway, they hear strange sounds and moans coming from the room ahead. Nathan Drake: I wonder if they are walkers. Kessler: Let's find out. Kessler shoots the door down with a steady shot. Kessler: Is that answer your question... Walkers are wandering around the room. Elena Fisher: That's a lot for us. Run for it! Nathan Drake: Block the door with that desk, Elena. Elena Fisher: Phew, that should hold them in. Jan Templar: What's the matter? Nathan Drake: Look through the window yourself. Jan Templar: My god, that's a pack. Your lucky you lived. Elena Fisher: Yeah, it's a good thing we did. The survivors exit the inside and walk onto the airstrip. They head toward the hangars on the field. Joseph Capelli: Okay, we're sticking together for this. You got that, team? Nathan Drake: Agreed, you don't know what could be in here. Joseph Capelli: Dutch, shoot that door down! Dutch: I see how it is, "Cappy". They find a jet and Sully finally speaks up. Victor Sullivan: Whoa, would you look at this baby. Perfect size for the majority of us to find more safe-zones and survivors. You know, since we cleaned up Washington D.C. maybe we can bring all the survivors here. The government forces and us could build more walls in the near future. Jan Templar: Not a bad idea, Sullivan. Victor Sullivan: I'll "hot wire" this plane. Everyone hop in and fasten your seat belts. (Distracted for a second) There's even a restroom in here. Nathan Drake: Finally no zombies on something. Victor Sullivan: Your d--n straight, Nate. The plane is taken back to the alternative landing area in the White House's backyard. Mr. President: Well done, I see you've brought us a large plane. As my duty as president, I hope you bring more survivors here. I'll get my best soldiers on the building job right now. Of course they'll be well armed too. Joseph Capelli: It's a pleasure serving you, sir. Mr. President: Now, head to the corner store in the safe-zone and grab some refreshments. Joseph Capelli: Alright, thank you, Mr. President. The survivors sit at the picnic benches outside the corner store and chat with each other. Part 2: Break-in After a few weeks of basic jobs around D.C., the survivors head toward the prison in a corner of Georgetown. They will visit here to search for survivors and clear it for inhabitants. Nathan Hale: Alright, your all going to need to follow me to get to the prison. We lost contact a week after the outbreak. Joseph Capelli: I have the backpack full of weapons. In case we run out of ammunition and guns. Having this pack is very useful, you know. Zeke Dunbar: Yeah, I understand what your sayin', Capelli. Joseph Capelli: Anyway... we are still trying to contact Louisiana to see if any one is living there. This world is full of secrets and mysteries as of this time. Nathan Hale: Thanks for the input, Joseph. Now, Bridges wanted us to take the armored vehicles for our safety. Zeke Dunbar: Thank the Lord, I don't want to walk the whole distance on foot. Victor Sullivan: I agree, Zeke. The city is possibly unsafe over there. All the walkers could be wandering the prison grounds. Joseph Capelli: (Chuckles) Thank goodness we have the turrets... Category:Survival: The Outbreak